Eliza Antrraran Elexion
Eliza is the T'alterian wife and mate of Elexion, and one of the highest ranked officers in HU, due more to her own ability than her husband's position. she and elexion are also the masters of the Elexion clan, a group formed completely of the descendants of Elexion and Eliza. Eliza has been involved with most, if not all, of HU's vital movements, and has, just like anyone of her rank or above, undergone thousands of solo missions in many of the universes that HU has spread their influences into. while not a Duohuman due to her purely T'alterian descent, she is what the Alliance refers to as an Immortal, and is therefore nearly a match for the commanders themselves. she is also a highly ranked member of the t'aterian Order, a society that serves as a sort of elite law enforcement, wandering from city to city on T'alteran. History Eliza was born to the Antrraran family on BOCY 551 on T'alteran. as she belonged to a long standing and ancient family of Order members, she began her training from birth to be an Order Knight or Ranger, only for her to cut and leave her training in BOCY 536 when she was 15, lying about her age and name in order to get into the Alliance military, only for her to become an Immortal, of course revealing her to the entirety of the Alliance, to be rejected and riduculed by her uncle and no small fraction of the Order and forcing her into a self-imposed exile, despite the efforts of her father. she trained with another immortal for the next two years until she was stranded in space during the second half of the battle of earth, only to be rescued by Elexion, who then went on to break several Alliance laws regarding the artificial beginning of the creation of a planet and was sentenced to a year at the Alliance Military Academy on T'alteran, the highest punishment they could give to an immortal. Eliza, aware of Elexion's fragile emotional state and feeling somewhat attracted by him, chooses to accompany him to the academy, triggering a series of events and some awkward moments of innuendo before the beginning of the first Battle of T'alteran, in which Elexion and Eliza's presence and teamwork were vital to the Alliance victory in both the Academy Seige and the battle in general. having developed closer bonds with each other than ever, Elexion and Eliza enter a relaionsip that literally lasts for the next millenia and more. with this bond and their flawless preformance in and out of battle, the two manage to turn the tide for the Alliance over the next four years (BOCY 533-529), pushing the Empire all the way back to it's most powerful stronghold. there, in the final battle of the Empire Wars, fought over, around and in the super-spacestation Alecta, Eliza held off hordes of enemy soldiers by herself while Elexion went on to challenge the Emporer, managing to unite all three of her Immortal personas and effectively solidify herself as one of the most powerful beings in existance while wiping out almost the entire remainer of the Empirial Marines nearly single-handedly, while Elexion defeated the emporer. after the victory of the Alliance over the Empire and the ending of the Empire Wars, Eliza returned home with Elexion in tow, making amends with her family and resuming her training as a member of the Order for the next seven years or so before finally marrying Elexion at age 31 (BOCY 522), and having their first child in BOCY 520, due to abnormal genetic compatability caused by their status as Immortals. she remains Elexion's wife, mate, companion and greatest ally for the next five centuries and is present for both Elexion's first encounter with Wanderer and Will, and the creation of Osrisis by the Twenty-Six, the first large group of Duohumans in history.